The Embodiment of Wrath
by AnimeFreak145
Summary: The truth of a thousand lies; That was what she, together with her brother, was. Their story was made a fable, their lives a fallacy. Only they held the truth and the entire hullabaloo that came along with it. After letting her Empire feel her wrath, she meets the mighty First Prince of Kou.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_**Anger doesn't solve anything. It builds nothing, but it can destroy everything.**_

_From the hills of the Lucenna Empire, you could see the vastness of the city and it looked as if it spread for miles and miles without end. The trees surrounding it swayed with a knowing ease in the breeze and they stood around the palace walls like ancient guardians. The country's fortress was massive and built of strong cement. Any outsider would assume the army of this country was quite impressive, and it was. Some say, if you stretched your neck far enough, and squinted your eyes long enough, you could see the big, muscular soldiers doing their various trainings. The architecture of the city was built with stone, not a wooden house in sight. The people happily exchanged goods and services at the bartering markets. Would it surprise you to know that this Empire was raised from scratch by the hard working hands of one man? Surely it should! The tourists often marvel at this revelation.__King Aeternam Ignis stood tall and proud at the grand window of his bedroom. He looked down at the prosperous city he worked so hard to build. Well, as they say, success comes by hard work, but none of this would have ever happened if it weren't for his beautiful wife, Queen Lamia Cantatrix. In the earlier stages of this country, she was his advisor and helped the country develop at a rapid rate. She was also a sorceress. As the country continued to prosper, he fell in love with her on the way and they were wedded. A few years later they had two beautiful twins. They were his pride and joy; one girl and one boy. The girl was named Flavis, and she was the bolder one of the two, the boy named Verum, being the gentler and younger one. Being twins, they had similar features. Both sported black hair, Flavis's hair being longer as it reached her mid back and Verum's own being short and spiky. Also, both had pale skin which contrasted their tanzanite colored eyes. The two played various hide and seek games and enjoyed each other's company to the fullest.__"Come out come out wherever you are," Flavis chanted as she looked around the dusty, dark room.__  
><em>_Verum was hidden underneath a big white sheet and slightly trembled under its cover. This was an obvious give away and Flavis threw up his cover.__  
><em>_"Tag!" she tapped him on the shoulder, "You're it!|__  
><em>_Verum's nervous expression was replaced by a huge grin as he ran after his twin sister.__  
><em>_Flavis ran into her father's bedroom and hid behind his skirt.__  
><em>_"Flavis," her father was a bit startled.__  
><em>_"Ssshhh," Flavis put her finger to her lips, silencing her father who just shook his head and chuckled. Flavis's mother also chuckled as Verum burst in and searched around the room. He looked at his mother, as if expecting her to tell him. She shook her head and smiled at him, not disclosing her daughter's whereabouts. He then looked at his father and noticed his father's robe shook. Running up to his father, he parted his robes only to reveal his giggling sister. He started to giggle as well. The giggle was shared amongst all the family. These were good times, but any wise person knew that good times never lasted.__  
><em>_That night, King Aeternam was plagued with a most horrifying dream. A dream that one day, his son, Verum, would be the downfall of the country he worked so hard to build, so hard to make it prosper. He opened his eyes and lay silently in his bed, careful not to stir his wife. He had to make a decision for the rest of his family and even greater, the peaceful people of his country.__The next day, King Aeternam slipped poison in his son's food. He had to do it himself. No one else could and no one else would. Verum was gentle and kind and the palace workers were quite fond of him. The next few days were solemn ones as Verum laid on his death bed. His face was deathly white and his eyes held no glint. You could almost see the internal suffering he was facing. The will to live on was what kept him alive and that was but a thin string. Flavis couldn't help herself. She cried like there was no tomorrow; as if the world was ending. Her twin, her best friend, was on his death bed. She couldn't bring herself to look into his kind eyes; the eyes that were kinder than hers. As Verum drew his last breath, Flavis let out a painful cry and held her twin as if her life depended on it. Some of his vital veins became visible and Flavis finally understood that death was a thief. It always comes and selfishly steals the ones you love; the ones you care about. This was the beginning of dark days.__After mourning the loss of her brother, she lost her vigor. All those who met her could almost feel the coldness choking the atmosphere around her. The next year, her mother decided it was time to teach her about magic. Along with magical lessons, her father pitched in and trained her to use the sword and hand to hand combat. As the Princess, she needed to be strong. Weakness in the Imperial family was not tolerated. This shaped Flavis. On the side, she would read through magic books, increasing her knowledge of history and miscellaneous aspects of life. From this knowledge, she started to combine different magic techniques and one day, she created the perfect technique. This technique was similar to clairvoyant magic. This caused her to be able to see the sin of her father and the tolerance of her mother. Anger and sadness battled for dominance within her. Anger was crowned king, though, but sadness was still present. They were the ones who killed Verum and that was unforgiveable.__Flavis entered her parents' chambers and slaughtered them without remorse. They had nothing left to teach her and if they did, then oh well. Now the puzzle piece was put together. The thought of her brother becoming sick all of a sudden was quite absurd to her, but she had remained silent. She found the culprits. Unfortunately, the guards witnessed the assassination and decided that it was a perfect time to overthrow the young princess and get a chance to claim the thrown for themselves. The supposed utopia built by her father was eagerly waiting for his downfall; a chance to overthrow him. All this was revealed by Flavis. As she stormed out of the palace, all the soldiers and people rallied around the palace. This brought on another wave of anger. These people were so insolent towards royalty!__  
><em>_The group attacked the palace while she defended it. In all her grief, anger and frustration, her magoi shot out like fireworks, but this brought on the unexpected. A low, distinct rumbling was heard. It shook the ground causing the people to lose balance, Flavis included. She fell on her knees as the impossible happened. A dragon, as crazy as it sounds, landed at the scene and let out a terrible, loud roar. The people shook with fear. Never had they seen such a beast. They continued to watch the beast with wide eyes. Another unexpected turn out of events occurred. The dragon swung its tail resulting in the deaths of almost all of the attackers. A few still remained but was soon cut down by another swoop of the tail. Flavis herself shook with fear. She knew she was next. She covered her head with her hands and waited for her death.__  
><em>_The dragon noticed this and ducked his head low to meet her gaze. He made a peaceful sound which caused Flavis to slowly uncover her head and looked up at the magnificent beast. The dragon communicated with her easily since she was able to manipulate clairvoyance magic.__  
><em>_"V-V-Verum" she whispered as the dragon looked at her earnestly. She jumped up from her kneeling position and hugged his nose. Tears flooded her eyes; not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. This was so unreal to her. It was also revealed to her that she was now the Guardian of the King of Dragons, Verum. Together, they set the city on fire and watched it burn. The people were corrupt. They deserved to die._

"The two went on journeys together all over the world, discovering new things. It is said that Flavis still lives up to this day and she lost her magical powers due to her becoming a Guardian. It is also fabled that she gains a form of immortality by sacrificing lives to Verum," the story teller concluded the ancient story that was passed down for generations upon generations. Kouen had always silently listened to stories like these. Even though they weren't historically proven, it could be a case where it was waiting to be proven by a knowledgeable historian. Even as a child, his intellect raged like wild fire. The children about him asked various questions, but he sat silently contemplating on the story and the depths of its truth.

"Um, excuse me," someone interrupted his reverie, "Do you know where I can get some carrots to purchase?" Kouen had never seen this girl before. Was she here the whole time? He thought only noble children were allowed in these parts.

"How did you get up here?" he asked, looking around slowly to try and confirm where she could have possibly arrived from.

"Uhh, let's just say I had a bit of a crash landing in here," the mysterious girl scratched the back of her head and looked at the broken palace window.

Kouen's curiosity peaked but before he got a chance to question her further, the girl began walking away.

"I guess you aren't able to help me after all," she said while walking away. He didn't run after her, though. All he could think of was her extraordinary colored eyes. They resembled two tanzanite gems. He could tell she wasn't from Kou.

_That was 14 years ago._

Reira looked straight ahead at the ruins of the city she once called home. The massive walls were worn down and looked like ordinary rocks. The trees that once stood tall and firm were cut down by nearby tribes. Inside resembled a wilderness. Ordinary people couldn't see the ruins, though. Flavis made it that way by contacting the best magicians. That was a long, long time ago. Pulling her brown hood over her head, she walked through the empty streets. Verum stirred with unease.

"It's alright, bro," she assured. "They can never hurt us again."

She had taken this route, for it was the most convenient route to get to the Kou Empire. Previously, she had been staying in Sindria. Now that they were out of the deserted kingdom, Reira walked with a relaxed demeanor and put her hands behind her head. They only had a little way to go to reach the dominating empire of Kou.

Verum stirred again and this notified Reira that someone was up ahead.

"You get riled up for just about everything," Reira teased as she neared the stranger. The first thing Reira noted about this person was the black ruhk that encircled him. He was of average height and his black choli gave Reira a perfect view of his muscular physique. He wore a black Indian leg dress and his feet were bare. His red eyes watched Reira. Just as Reira was assessing him, he was assessing her. Without saying a word, she passed him, hands still behind her head. She could sense his power. He could sense hers as well. To be honest, Judar knew something was off about the person who just passed him. The ruhk acted weirdly around her.

When Reira was sure she was out of sight, she and Verum took to the skies. This hadn't been the first time she had been at the Kou Empire, so she was familiar with the route she had taken on her first visit. Unlike last time, she didn't crash land, but she somehow maneuvered her way into the castle. The place was just like how it was fourteen years ago. Reira walked down the long, extravagant hallway. She remembered when she and Verum used to play and run down Lucenna's great halls.

"Oi!" someone shouted from behind. Turning around, Reira recognized it to be the same person who they had passed earlier.

'_Didn't I ditch this guy?' _Reira thought_._

"You're not supposed to be here," Judar smirked and drew his wand. Freezing her hands behind her back, he led her away. The behavior of the ruhk around Reira interested him. He dragged her off into an unknown direction. She didn't put up a fight, which disappointed Judar; nevertheless, he felt his King's candidate should interrogate her. Kouen was much more level headed than he was. I dealing with this intruder was left up to him, he would definitely kill her, but before killing her, he wanted to quell all the suspicions he was having.

As they walked into the wide court area, Kouen and a group of soldiers, including his left and right generals, were present. Kouen looked at Judar, as if wanting an explanation.

"Can't you feel it?" Judal folded his arms, making mention of the eerie aura Reira gave off. "She somehow got into the palace." Judal wanted to know how she bypassed so many Kou guards.

Indeed, Kouen felt it and so did his generals. Seiryuu Ri, Kouen's Right General, drew his sword and pointed it at her neck.

"Who are you?" his uncovered eye was squinted.

"Well Mister, it isn't nice to point swords at helpless little women," she said with an innocent tone.

"Answer me," he allowed his sword to graze her neck.

"What? Are you afraid to slice my throat?" she taunted him by pushing her neck forward, drawing blood. All the while, Verum itched to make his presence known. Reira silenced him, though. Even though she loved to fight, this was a battle that could not be won by physical means. She was surrounded by strong people.

Kouen stepped forward and put a hand on Seiryuu's shoulder. Understanding, the Right General stepped back and allowed his King to take hold of the situation.

Reira stood before the First Prince of Kou. Everyone present could note the obvious height difference. Kouen impassively looked down at the hooded figure before him.

"What is your name?" he asked. Reira knew she didn't have to answer. This wasn't her first time dealing with nobility. She was also of nobility.

"Reira," she answered and said no more.

Kouen decided to move the matter to a better location.

The group, along with Kouha who wanted to tag along, arrived at what looked an interrogation room. All the while, Reira was being roughly handled by the guards.

"Who's that?" Kouha asked his brother Kouen. This caused Reira to smirk.

"That is what we are about to find out," Kouen simply answered.

Once seated, Kouen looked intensely at the female who stood before him. It was obvious that she wasn't taking this seriously. She poked fun at the guards who stood next to her.

"How did you get into the Kou Palace undetected?" Kouen was quite straightforward and to-the-point.

"I flew in here," Reira was also being straightforward and to-the-point.

Kouen blinked slowly before continuing. "I see."

"Are you a dungeon capturer?" he then asked.

"Nope," she simply answered.

"Then what are you?" he questioned.

"A human," she dropped her hands to her side.

Judal, who stood behind Kouen, scoffed.

"What? You don't believe me?" she smiled.

"Why have you come to Kou?" Kouen questioned.

"I don't have a reason in particular," she answered. "You know Prince Kouen, rumors have it that you're a very knowledgeable historian and you want to know more about the old world."

Despite not showing it on his facial features, the twist of the conversation interested Kouen. Everyone was silent, so Reira took this as the go ahead to continue.

"I'm sure you have heard about the ancient Lucenna Empire, am I correct?"

"Yeah, only in bed time stories," Kouha was the one to butt in. The story of the fall of the Lucenna Empire was his favorite.

"So you think it's just a fable?" Reira questioned.

"The story isn't real," Kouha denied the story's truth.

"Oh but it is," Reira countered, "And I'll be happy to share with you in depth, the full story and even tell you where its ruins are but only if you let me be your ally."

""That's crazy!" Kouha over reacted, "The story isn't true." It was as if Reira blasphemed his favorite story.

"You don't have to get so worked up. Geez," Reira scratched the back of her head. Kouha, on the other hand, grabbed his sword and swung it at her. She entered the castle uninvited, and that alone was a serious crime. The sound of flesh being severed was literally heard. Kouen was annoyed no doubt. He could have gained some knowledge right there and then, but Kouha acted on his feelings. Blood gushed forth from the fatal wound Kouha administered. Kouen rose to walk away, and so did his two generals. The guards stood in place.

"Fufufu~," Reira started to giggle as she sealed the wound up. Not bothering to wipe the blood, she turned around. The soldiers held up their spears, despite their trembling. Their eyes were wide; all except for Kouen and his generals. Even Kouha was surprised.

"So what will you choose?~" she smiled, blood spilling from her lips. "Ally or not? I mean, after all, I could always go back and join Sindria or maybe even the Reim Empire." She put a finger playfully to her lips.

"And how are we so sure you're a worthy ally?" Judal questioned. His interest in the girl peaked considerably at the feat she had just performed.

"You just saw it," Reira motioned, "You even said you felt it."

Judal smirked, but silently agreed with her.

"Now that that's settled," she smiled up at Kouen, "Do we have ourselves a deal?" Reira stretched forth her hand and waited for Kouen to take it.

"So be it," Kouen impassively said, but didn't take her hand.

Reira removed the hood from her head and looked at Kouen. He looked into her tanzanite eyes. The same tanzanite eyes he had looked into some years back. Her black hair was tied in two pig tails and it reached her calves. It made her look younger than her age. Kouen's memory worked quite well, so it was no surprise that he remembered her eyes; the eyes that captured his attention. He would never voice this, though.

"Show her where she will be staying," Kouen called on two maids. They bowed and led her away. As Reira walked down the halls, she let out a well pent up sigh. Convincing them was quite the task. She even had to reattach herself because of that little boy. The maids walked a considerable distance in front of her. Maybe it was because of the blood on her cloak.

"You guys don't have to be afraid," Reira tried to assure. The two women considerably shivered and turned around with horrified expressions. Reira understood their fear and backed off.

The exquisite dragon paintings exhilarated her. Reira was brought to a plain room. There was one window and one mirror. The bed was medium sized and without drapes. The maids handed her a change of clothes and left swiftly. This was kind of comical.

* * *

><p>"I don't think it's a good idea for her to stay here," Koumei voiced his opinion. Kouha agreed silently with Koumei.<p>

"Do you doubt my sense of judgment?" Kouen got straight to his work.

"N-no,-

"Well then, I plan to use her to my advantage. Not only is she knowledgeable, she seems to be quite strong," Kouen explained, not looking up at his brothers.

"So you believe her?" Kouha asked.

"It's not a matter of if I believe her or not," Kouen latched his palms together and put the under his chin, "The point is, I can use her to gain knowledge and strengthen the Subjugation Army."

Kouha and Koumei remained silent. Their brother was a hungry lion when it came to knowledge and power; the greater being knowledge.

"So what if she doesn't cooperate?" Koumei questioned, but then silenced himself again. He knew that Kouen had many ways of making people talk… many.

The next few days were boring ones, as Kouen went on a mission. Reira stayed in her room and didn't come out till she was called for breakfast, lunch or dinner. Now, those stupid guards had to bow whenever she passed them for she was now an ally of Kouen's. Somehow, she liked that. Kouen's potential had captured her interest ever since she crash landed in the Kou Empire years ago. She then wondered when he would be back. In the mean time, she decided to scout out trouble. She walked down the halls and wandered about.

"Well, look what we have here," instead of finding trouble, trouble found her. "The weirdo."

Turning around, tanzanite eyes met red, mischievous eyes. She recognized this person to be the one who froze her arms. Now this was going to be interesting.

"I see the screw up magi has visited me again," Reira greeted. "If I throw a stick, would you leave?" Reira gave him an innocent closed eyed smile despite the underlying insult.

Judal just smirked. This girl was beginning to remind him of his acquaintance, Danielle. That woman could insult you and your generations to come without remorse.

"Why don't you stop smiling like the idiot you appear to be and introduce yourself like a man" Reira smirked.

"I've been called worse by better, Small Fry," Judal scoffed. "The name's Judal."

"Well, I guess some names are just not worth remembering," Reira shouted over her shoulder, already down the hallway. Judal gritted his teeth as he stared after the girl. He wondered how she did that ... and the great Judal never 'wondered'. That girl had the nerve to walk away from a conversation. Unbeknownst to him, this was one of the underhanded tricks Reira used to keep her prey coming back for more. This way, she would have company for quite a while.

**That's it folks. I hope you like it so far. I'm writing this with Rika Megami, a very awesome plot writer! Remember the three musts after you read this: Review, Follow Favorite, in that order please. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't know if I'll get use to the idea that strangers know who I am. I don't know if I want to –**_Lindsey Von

Leading Judal on was easier than Reira expected. Because of her laid back and somewhat playful attitude, she had managed to get the black haired Oracle to follow her. She walked with a knowing ease and hummed an old tune. Then, smirking, she hid her presence in a crook in the wall; a place that Judal probably never even knew about.

"Now where did that freak go?" Judal scratched his head irritably before passing the place Reira hid. She felt his presence pass her and tried her best to suppress an oncoming laugh. Making sure Judal was a good distance. She came out of her hiding place and stretched. A smirk played on her lips. Now the predator has become the prey. Her movements subtly followed him and he didn't seem to even notice it. Judal then stopped, and feeling queer, he slowly turned around. Reira was nowhere to be seen. He turned back around before getting another eerie feeling.

"Ah ha!" he turned around again, but no one was there. Judal grumbled before continuing on his search.

"Shit!" he shouted. When he had turned back around, Reira popped up in front of him… upside down. She gripped the edge of the doorway with the hinges of the back of her legs. Her black hair seemed to be standing up. Smiling at Judal, she hopped down and relished in her silent victory.

"I scared you, didn't I," she put up a victory sign.

"Never do that again," he growled, pushing past her.

"As you wish," Reira mocked a bow.

"How old are you anyway?" he asked, or more like grunted.

"Hmm…" Reira put a finger to her chin. She was actually trying to calculate her age. A few decades back, she just stopped counting.

"I'm probably older that all the Ren children's ages combined," she shrugged, thinking that she couldn't have answered the question any better.

Judal didn't look surprised though. He already knew there was something weird and off about the woman next to him and it would take him a while to try and wrap his mind around it.

"How old are _you_?" she then asked in return.

"None of your business," he answered.

"Well then, I'll just take a wild guess," she placed her finger on her lips once more. "57."

"HAUH?" he made an appalled questioning sound as his jaw dropped.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, grandma," Reira chuckled at Judal's reaction.

"Shut it!" he balled his fists up, "You're the grandma, grandma. You're probably older than dirt."

"So nice of you to say, Pony Tail," she yanked his hair and he did a whiplash.

"What was that for?" he held his head as if trying to hold it in place.

"Yeah, that's right," Reira patted him on the back, "Hold on to your wig."

"W-wig?" he questioned, but before he could continue, someone cleared their throat and disturbed their little session. Reira looked at the intruder and then closed her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Judal questioned Kougyoko, the intruder.

"Is this the creepy woman my big brother made an alliance with?" she asked, looking at Reira as if sizing up her potential worth.

"Geez, is that what all of think of me?" Reira asked, annoyed.

"Well, yeah, I guess," Kougyoko put a put a sleeve to her mouth in a pondering gesture.

Reira laughed. "Well then, that's alright. I've always wanted people to realize my freaky side."

At this, Verum stirred and caused Reira to erupt with another laugh.

"Freak," Judal muttered. On the other hand, Kougyoko still marveled at Reira.

"Hey, if you have nothing to do, why don't you come keep my company," Kougyoko suggested.

"I don't mind," Reira answered. "Hanging out with this prick was getting pretty boring anyway."

Kougyoko snickered as Judal muttered something under his breath.

Both women walked to Kougyoko's bedroom. There, Reira was met by all sorts of dolls and teddy bears. It was as if Reira was in a child's room. Her eyes then came into contact with some of Kougyoko's drawings. The one that stood out to her the most was of a dragon. It looked a bit odd with two tails. It breathed fire unto a village and it reminded Reira of Verum.

"You drew this?" Reira asked Kougyoko who was fiddling with the ends of her hair.

"Y-yes," she replied, brightening up at the fact that someone actually noticed her drawings.

"It's pretty good," Reira smiled and moved to the next drawing.

"Well, it's not a big deal, really," she said, "I had a lot of free time when I was smaller, being alone and what not."

"I'm guessing you spent your time wisely," Reira nodded her approval at the drawing she was looking at. She didn't sympathize with Kougyoko though. Reira understood that everyone has their own messed up back story, no matter how small it may be.

"If I wasn't drawing, I was playing with my dolls," she explained.

Silence enveloped them for a while and then was interrupted by Kougyoko.

"Hey," she put a finger up, indicating that she had an idea, "why don't we spar a little."

"Hmm…" Reira contemplated on the odds. "Alright. Just for now."

Kougyoko smiled and the two were up and out of her room. The sparring area wasn't too far away. Upon reaching, Reira made a mental note that the Lucennian Empire's sparring area was grander than the Kou Empire's. The court area was small. It was as if it was built for only two or three people. There were wooden poles standing on opposite sides of the court that were probably used for practicing accurate kunai throwing. Reira picked up a stray kunai and threw it. It hit in the middle of the target.

"I see you're skilled," Kougyoko commented.

"Nahh, that was nothing," Reira shrugged.

Kougyoko took the clip out of her hair and transformed it into her signature sword while Reira stood there without a weapon.

"Aren't you going to get a weapon?" Kougyoko asked, seeing that Reira just stood there.

"Nope," she answered, "I'd rather do this bare handed."

Kougyoko looked a bit puzzled by this, but said nothing. Charging first, she thought she had the advantage, but as she swung her sword, she noticed Reira had already disappeared. Kougyoko then felt something sharp graze the back of her neck.

"If you're going to swing your sword so wildly, at least pay attention to your opponent," Reira whispered loudly enough for Kougyoko to hear.

Reira smirked and withdrew. She cast a sideways glance at the spectators. It was Kouen, Kouha and Kouha's maids. Kouha stood with a hand on his hip, displeased that his sister was overtaken like that while Kouen's facial expressions remained impassive.

"You could use your dijin equip, you know," Reira said, "I don't mind at all. I like challenges."

Kougyoko smirked and transformed.

"Venea!" she shouted. Her Dijin equip form was quite marvelous in Reira's eyes.

"Cool," she commented.

Kougyoko charged with a battle cry, gathering water to use at her disposal. Water whipped wildly around Reira and weirdly, she relished the feeling. Inevitably, the force of the water knocked her off her feet and slammed her into the wall. Kougyoko stopped her attack, but that was a big mistake. In the few moments she let her guard down; Reira took the opportunity to exploit that. Reira swept her leg under in a low kick, causing Kougyoko to lose balance.

Kougyoko looked up at Reira from the ground. She didn't move. Reira offered her a hand and she took it.

"You're really fast," she commented in awe.

"Meh…" Reira shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal. I had lots of practice."

Kougyoko looked a bit defeated. She had assumed that Reira would be easy to beat.

"Never underestimate your opponent," Reira advised, as if reading Kougyoko's mind.

The young princess gave a slow nod and eventually smiled.

"Let's go eat," Reira suggested.

As Kougyoko turned around, she finally noticed her two brothers. She ran up to them and Reira lagged behind. As they conversed, she sat on a nearby ledge and waited. She noticed, though, that Kouen threw occasional glances at her. This caused her to smirk. She watched as they turned around and left.

Kougyoko turned around and smiled at Reira.

"Let's get going," she said.

"You know, I never got your name," Reira said while the two walked.

"Oh!" Kougyoko snapped her fingers as she realized that she didn't introduce herself. Usually, Koubon Ka would do that whenever she forgot. "I'm sorry, my name is Kougyoko Ren."

"And my name is Reira," she also introduced herself as well.

"It was very nice sparring with you, Reira. If you don't mind, would you teach me a bit of your tricks?" Kougyoko asked.

"Sure. I mean all it takes is developing your reflexes," Reira answered.

This caused Kougyoko to smile.

"Hey, after this, can I please do your hair?" Kougyoko asked excitedly before entering the kitchen. At that moment, Reira noticed the height difference between Kougyoko and her. She was around three inches taller than Kougyoko.

"Sure," Reira smiled.

They walked into the kitchen and were greeted by the chefs. Unbeknownst to Kougyoko, though, Reira dashed out of the kitchen as soon as she saw the head chef. Last time she entered the kitchen she 'borrowed' some cookies and the head chef swore his revenge on her.

"What's the matter? Kougyoko came out with two portions of a snack.

"I didn't want to get pummeled by the head chef," Reira shrugged, 'Don't ask what I did."

"Fine," Kougyoko and Reira walked into a lounging area just to find that it was already occupied. Reira smirked as she saw who it was. Kouha had his foot on the couch and opened one of his eyes. Both his eyes then opened when he saw that Reira was in the room.

"Hello," Reira smiled a disturbing smile.

Kouha was a bit displaced by it but recovered very quickly.

Kougyoko observed the silent dispute.

"So the fake is here," he said, not moving an inch.

"You still believe I'm a fake," Reira's smile still remained in place.

Kouha's silence answered her question.

"Then ask me any question and I will answer it," she put up her hands, "You _are_ the expert here. Am I right?"

Kouha looked as if he was thinking of a good, hard question.

"Alright," he finally opened his mouth, "Did Princess Flavis have any friends besides her brother?" he asked. He knew that it was rumored that Flavis had another friend, but only select historians knew that and he just happened to hear.

Reira hesitated at first. Indeed, she did have a friend besides her brother, Verum.

"Yeah," Reira paused and her smile faded. 'She did… A long time ago."

"What's the name of the friend?" he asked, irritated at the fact that she answered the question correctly.

_Reira travelled to a small village in the lands of the Kou Empire. This was before it even developed the name Kou.__  
><em>_She had heard of their misfortune and decided to help them, but did not want their, hers and Verum's presences, to be known. She heard that there were bandits lurking around every night and secretly stole the village occupants' food and treasures, while other nights they would kidnap some people, mainly children and women.__  
><em>_To protect the people, every night she would prowl around the village and get rid of the bandits whenever she, or Verum, sensed them.___

_At one point, rumors started circulating that a girl would appear every night and protect them from the bandits. __  
><em>_The previous group of bandits that were terrorizing them then left, but returned with a larger group. Reira still beat them though. __  
><em>_One night, though, as she was overlooking the village, she saw more bandits enter into a little hut. She recognized this hut, as she has always observed a little girl exit and enter this it. Seeing this she immediately dashed over and entered without thinking. She was met by the devious stares of the bandits and the leader's knife at the little girl's throat. They demanded that Reira gives herself up, or the girl dies. Annoyed, she knocked them all out as fast as possible, and when she was done she poisoned the leader. The girl stood terrified but still questioned Reira about what she just did. There were tears forming at the edges of the girl's eyes.___

_Reira told the little girl that it was merely medicine to erase his pain. She then tugged on Reira's sleeve and asked if she could take away her mommy's pain and showed her where her mother laid. Reira, shocked by this, noticed that her mother was already dead. She was already murdered by the bandits. Reira walked out of the hut with the intention of going back to the hills where she could observe the village. The little girl followed as she exited from the hut. The little girl was confused and didn't understand the situation fully. Reira turned and told the little girl not follow her and to stay in the hut.___

_She then noticed that everybody from the village surrounded the area and then suddenly they groveled before and thanked her for the protection she offered them freely. She told them that it was okay and was about to turn away and leave but the village elder came forward and thanked her once more. He then asked for her name. She said to just address her as The Guardian and nothing more. The village elder begged for her to stay for they were going to hold a festival in her honor. She reluctantly agreed.___

_The next day she went over to the village only to see festival decorations and preparations. The village elder greeted her and brought her to the main house. He then asked her to prepare for tonight's banquet and asked some maids to show her the way. After bathing and dressing up in her festival gown, she took with her the black katana which she claimed from her father during his death. Everything went on smoothly; there was singing, dancing and laughter. The peace continued until a large group of bandits appeared, a size as large as an army just like her father's troops, claiming to burn the village down to the ground. Irritated and angered by this, she then summoned Verum and he appeared by the outskirts of the village and let out a roar.___

_Reira then unsheathed her sword and attacked the bandits. Killing every bandit in her wake, Verum laid there and made sure that none of the bandits ran away. Once the bloody massacre was over, the village approached her and thanked her once again. Reira got shocked and questioned him on why isn't he afraid that a girl like her just massacred everybody. He only offered her a warm smile and said that he and everyone in the village knew that she did it for their own good; to ensure that they won't get attacked ever again. Reira nodded in understanding and everyone thanked Reira and headed back to rest.___

_The next few days, there weren't any attacks, since Verum laid there in a circle around the village. Reira was always seen hanging around by Verum's head as she watched over the children of the village play on top of Verum's head, using his tail as a slide._

_That was how she'd usually spend her days, watching over the children and making_ _silent conversations with Verum. Nearly a year had passed and as much as Reira hated to leave, she had to. Her need of wanting to explore the world has been ringing in her head, itching, screaming at her to explore. Not being able to withstand the annoyance, she complied. Reira confronted the village elder and told him of her plans to leave. The village elder, although sad, nodded in understanding; for he too, was once a young adventurer.___

_On the night before she was to leave, she laid atop of Verum's head. Her eyes closed as the gentle breeze blew against her face. Verum let a low growl informing Reira that someone was there and Reira opened her eyes to see the village elder. The village elder motioned for her to come over, and she did. Verum looked into Reira's eyes telling her to be careful. Tanzanite stared into tanzanite. Reira nodded her head and turned and walked towards the village elder.___

_The village elder led her to the main house and explained to her the reason why their village had always been a target for attacking. It was revealed to her that the village she was in, harbored a sacred gem, one with magic powers and could store anything within it. Selling the gem would equal to the amount of money and could be used to build a castle. Reira did asked him to the reason why he revealed this to her and he gave her a warm smile. He told her that this is the least the village could offer her in return for her protection.___

_The village elder showed her the gem. It was dubbed as 'Lapillus' and Reira's tanzanite eyes stared into a beautiful red gem. After a while, Reira turned around and thanked the village elder for the information. She walked away, back to where Verum laid. Morning arrived and the sun was only beginning to meet the sky. It was painted in different hues. She was about to turn her back to the village and leave when she noticed the villagers gathered behind her. Sad expressions were plastered onto their faces. The village elder stepped forward and offered to her their sacred gem, Lapillus. It was in a simple yet stunning design; a simple red gem attached with gold chains.___

_Reira, shocked that they would offer their most treasured possession, wanted to question their decision. The village elder told her that she would be better off with it than them and that the gem only attracted trouble to their village. They felt that she would not only be able to protect the gem but also have better use for it. Reira nodded in understanding and accepted their gift. That's when she noticed a little girl step forward;, the same girl that she saved all those nights ago. The little girl wanted to follow her saying that she had no purpose in the village. Reira rejected the idea and told her that she would be safer here in the village.___

_The village elder only gave her a warm smile and requested Reira to take the little girl with her. Reira reluctantly agreed and the little girl shyly walked over to her. Before her departure, the villagers once again bowed and thanked her; Verum let out a low growl and he casted a magical barrier over the village so that no misfortune would befall the village. With that, the little girl and Reira both climbed unto Verum and they took off.___

_In mid air, Reira turned to the little girl and asked her for her name, stating that she couldn't keep calling her 'little girl'. The little girl turned her head towards Reira; emerald green eyes stared into tanzanite as she said her name, such a small timid look. voice did she let out.___

_Her name?___

_"Vorax"_

Reira reviewed her own story in her mind. At this point, Kouha gave up on the questions, noticing Reira's saddened expression. Instead, he and Kougyoko played in her long black hair.

"Hey, you back to earth yet?" Kouha questioned Reira as soon as her eyes regained a glint of life.

"Yeah," she simply answered and continued to allow them to play in her hair. Kouha's three maids stood to the side.

"Don't be spacing out on me now," Kouha said, "I still have a lot of questions to ask you."

"Sure," Reira answered dully.

"And hey, why don't you have a problem if we play in your hair?" Kouha asked.

"I once met a girl a long time ago," Reira replied, "She always used to play in my hair. That is why I don't get fed up and snap at you for trying to tear my hair out."

What Kouha and Kougyoko didn't notice was the sadness present in her voice when she said this. Reira masked this quite well.

**Thanks to ALL who reviewed, followed and favorite. I love you all! Oh! And go check out my friend's story called Dulce Decorum. It's a KouenXOC fanfic. It only has one chapter, but I think it's pretty good since we are kinda collaborating. Her name on FF is SugarIsMyDrug. **

**See ya next time folks!**


End file.
